


Late for the Date

by hackson_hatsoff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Mcsombra, Mcsombra Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackson_hatsoff/pseuds/hackson_hatsoff
Summary: Sombra lets the time escape her. Who knows if her beau is still waiting?





	Late for the Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Mcsombra Week 2018 - Day 1: First  
> and was inspired by red-12am's artwork on dA

_“¡Chingado! Ándale…un…poco…¡más!”_

With trembling hands and as strong a grip as possible, Sombra attempted for the third time to inch the hem of her pants past her thighs. The stiff denim refused to budge past the first inch just above her knees. Depleted of her energy, Sombra groaned and released the grip on her jeans, dropping unceremoniously back onto her bed, letting an arm drape over her eyes. She knew skinny jeans were difficult to wear but she didn’t realize they were this frustrating. With a huff, Sombra rolled onto her side and sat up, bringing her legs close as she struggled to read the size tag on the pair of jeans. No, she bought the right size, which was lucky enough, finding skinny jeans that’d fit her wide hips. But getting them past her thighs and over her behind was another matter entirely, it seemed. 

She wanted this date to go well and part of that, for Sombra, meant dressing for the part. She already had the perfect blouse, sweater, coat, and boots picked out. They’d all been picked along with the jeans she was currently struggling to don. She was sure that her date would appreciate her choices and while she had no real experience with romantic affairs, she knew that making a good first impression was important. What better way to make an impression than dressing for the part? Sombra was well aware she was attractive and she planned to take advantage. 

But what sort of impression would she leave if she couldn’t even get dressed in the first place? With another grunt of determination, Sombra pressed her legs together as tightly as possible, laying on her back before swinging her legs into the air, momentarily using gravity to her advantage to inch and swish the impossible jeans down the contours of her legs. With each sway of her hips and tug of the pants, the hem slowly made it past her hips. Sombra grinned, happy that she was actually going to see results. Her fingers slipped into the belt hoops and tugged the rest of the pant length up her legs before she passed onto the next phase: buttoning her jeans. 

It took her a solid five minutes of aching, shaking fingers and grit teeth to finally button the pair of pants and she gingerly rolled onto her side, climbing off of her bed and walking toward her body-length mirror. Once she reached it, she smoothed out the few wrinkles that’d formed in her struggle, finally turning around to see the results of her efforts. Just as she expected. The word ‘perfect’ floated through her mind as she inspected her reflection over her shoulder. Now all she had left was…wait, what time was it?

She turned, noting the orange light seeping in through the blinds of her window. Just how much time had passed since she got out of the shower? She rushed toward her night stand, grabbing her digital clock before nearly dropping it in alarm. How had an hour passed her by?! Did the jeans really take up that much of her time? In a realization of horror, she dove for her bed, tossing her sheets around until she found her phone, with its screen facing down. Upon turning it around, Sombra discovered two unread messages sent within the last ten minutes and a missed call. Dammit…they had agreed on this time, hadn’t they?

The burn of shame and fear at the possibility of a good evening being ruined warmed her ears as Sombra quickly opened up the last unread message, her thumbs gliding across the screen in order to relay her message to her waiting beau. 

Please don’t let it be too late.

 

McCree checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. It’d been almost an hour. He knew women had the universally known stereotype of running late for special events but this seemed excessive. And he was an even bigger fool for sticking around as long as he did. That, or terribly lonely.

Probably both.

He’d sent a few messages to the woman, even a phone call when he felt a bit desperate but each went unanswered. 

Why was he doing this to himself? Just because she’d seemed interested at the time didn’t mean she would still be interested at the time of their date. Quite honestly, he was used to this song and dance - a bitter tune, really, but begrudgingly familiar. McCree took one look down at the bouquet of roses he held and the numerous cigarette butts that littered the snow around him. Figured a no-show wasn’t any reason to ruin his lungs any more than he already did on a daily basis. 

Sighing, McCree lifted the brim of his hat, looking up at the setting sun and let his shoulders slump forward. Shifting the still lit cigarette between his lips, he took one last drag, intending to snuff it out and get going. Just as he started moving, vibrations in his pocket caused him to stop. At first he almost thought he imagined it, until he felt it again, and he grabbed his phone. A message - no, two messages.

His brow lifted in question, slowly making his way to swipe his phone in order to read the messages until his phone began to vibrate once more, the plain jingle of the default ringtone filling the air. Her name - Sombra- flashed across the screen. 

There went his damn nerve. And his traitorous heart started beating like when he got his first kiss from a pretty girl. Would he ever learn? 

Apparently not, if his fingers moving to swipe right were any indication. Sighing, he lifted the phone to his ear, trying to sound as aloof as possible. “Hello?”

“McCree? It’s Sombra.” The woman’s accented voice filled his eardrums and for a moment, he felt his stomach flutter in the same way it did when he’d worked up the nerve to ask her out. There was a sound of distress - a whine, almost, until she continued. “Look, I’m sorry that I’ve been keeping you waiting. It’s just-”

“Ya don’t have to explain anythin’. I understand.” McCree figured he’d just fill in the gaps and awkward pauses that were coming up to save himself a headache. “Somethin’ came up, right?” 

“What? No.”

Well, that was new. If it wasn’t silence and zero contact, he’d get some excuse or another about a friend suddenly getting sick or some important deadline that just happened to be that very night. McCree remained quiet, letting her finish.

“It’s just…” A sigh resonated. “I lost track of time getting dressed. I just barely checked my phone and saw that sent me a few messages and called. I wasn’t ignoring you. I’m sorry.” When he didn’t respond, she continued, voice strained. “Look, I understand if you want to cancel plans tonight-” 

Ah, there it was. The old “give you the illusion that you’re making the call” line. McCree couldn’t lie - he felt himself bite down on the cigarette still in his mouth, the bitter, toxic taste spreading like the wave of disappointment over him. No matter how many times this had happened to him, it always hit him pretty hard. But this latest lady - he didn’t know how to explain it. Just that he felt someone might’ve been on the same wavelength as him, for once.

“…but I personally still want to go out. Just let me know.” 

That…that was new. He almost didn’t know how to respond, not used to it getting this far. When he heard her voice again, asking him if he was still there, he nearly dropped his phone, fumbling to respond before she hung up, as if he hadn’t been the one waiting this entire time. 

“No. I mean, yeah, I still wanna head out tonight.” 

A sigh. “Good. Okay. Yeah.” She sounded just as nervous as he felt and that helped to calm some of the damn jitter in his belly. “I’m not going to lie, I’ve still got a bit to get ready. Is that okay?”

The cold breeze that passed by subtly reminded McCree that maybe waiting longer for this woman wasn’t such a good idea. “Does it normally take you this long to get ready for a date?” he questioned, tone implying he was just teasing.

“Only for those I actually want to go on.”

That shut him up. 

“Why don’t you head down to the bar I told you about? Go ahead and order whatever you’d like, I’ve got a tab there, just mention my name.” 

At least it was better than standing around in the cold for another hour or however long she’d keep him waiting. He checked his watch again and sighed, though a weary smile made its way onto his face. “Tryin’ to get me drunk before the date even starts?” 

“Well, I hope you can hold your liquor. This might be a short date if you can’t.” 

The challenge in her voice spurred him into moving, already walking away from his spot as he began heading toward the aforementioned bar. “Alright. See you there, then.” 

He must have sounded hopeful, a hint of a question in what he perceived as a confident statement. 

“You will,” was all she responded with.

–

True to her word, Sombra did end up having a tab. The bartender didn’t seem too suspicious, if only raising a brow at him when he mentioned her and glossed a look over the bouquet he still held, but otherwise gave him the drink he ordered. As tempting as it was to order to his heart’s content, he also wanted to make some sort of decent impression on the woman - enough to land him a second date if all went well. 

He’d refused to check his watch, if only because the stretch of time would feel impossible to bear if he thought about how many minutes actually passed him by. Instead, he chose to occupy his time with small talk with the bartender and by watching the holoscreen above. Just as he watched the same commercial that played for the tenth time that evening, he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

He turned, perhaps a bit too quickly, and saw her again - Sombra. 

“ _Hola,_ ” she greeted with a small smile and he swore she looked bashful. 

“Hey,” he replied dumbly after a few seconds. Realizing she was finally here with him, he scrambled off his barstool, moving to take off his hat and place it over his chest. “Glad ya could make it.” 

“Wouldn’t miss it, _vaquero._ ” Her eyes glanced to the side. “Those for me?”

He gave her the bouquet that’d been resting on the side of his barstool, awaiting their rightful owner. He hadn’t been so sure if they were a good purchase when he bought them earlier that day but seeing her holding them close and enjoying their perfumed scent, he was glad he did.

The bat of her eyelashes had him feeling warm, and that was besides the drink he’d already partook. After offering to help her with her coat, he took a moment to admire her. Damn. If it took her that long to get ready and this was the result? He knows that rationally he should be annoyed at how much time she’s wasted but he can’t help but feel some level of joy that she concerned herself this much for a date with him.

“Like what you see?”

McCree looked up, seeing Sombra wink at him. She must’ve caught him looking. That or he took a second too long to gawk. If his jaw had been open, he had no doubt that she would have reached over to close it for him. 

“Mm. Ya do look stunning,” he admitted. “All that extra care ‘n attention really shows.”

Sombra shrugged coyly, moving to sit on the barstool next to his. “I wanted to make a good first impression.” She turned her head, looking ahead at the shelves of bottles along the wall behind the counter. “That turned out to work out fine, didn’t it?”

He took her hand in his, already trying to forget the rocky start that the evening began with. “Let’s not worry about that. We’re both here now so let’s just enjoy our time together, hm?” Quickly waving down the bartender, he turned back to his date, letting his thumbs brush over her knuckles. Slowly, but surely, he was gaining his confidence back. As much as he was charmed by this woman, he wanted to do the same. 

She looked surprised, violet eyes blinking slowly until she laughed through her nose, and nodded. “Of course, _vaquero_. I wanna see just how well you hold your liquor.” 

“Ya think I’m a lightweight?” he asked as the bartender placed two glasses of tequila in front of them. 

Sombra grabbed her glass and peered inside. “Prove to me you’re not?” The look she passed him was downright sinful, challenging, and McCree was a fool who took great delight in that fact. 

He laughed, instead choosing to take his own glass and lift it in good spirits. “To a good evenin’, with good drink ‘n even better company,” he offered, a grin on his lips.

“ _Salud_ ,” Sombra answered, lifting her tequila and taking a sip, humming in appreciation. “You’ve got good taste,” she all but purred her approval in his choice of tequila.

“The best,” he answered, tipping his hat. Pleased with her reaction, he had a feeling that the rest of their evening would play out splendidly.

–

“You sure you’re good to head out, McCree?” Sombra asked, holding her keys in one hand and the bouquet tucked in her arm. “We kinda got carried away there at the end.” 

McCree waved it off. “I’m good. I’ve ended up where I had to go worse off than this,” he explained. “Thanks for worryin’ ‘bout lil ol’ me though, darlin’. I appreciate it.” 

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “I’m just wondering if I’ll have someone to answer the phone when I want a second date,” she teased.

He hadn’t even been thinking about it, having been preoccupied with the good time they were having that evening that McCree completely forgot about the possibility of seeing this woman a second time. Maybe even a third. “Oh?” he finally said, his head still lightly spinning. “I’ll be damned sure to answer that phone call, sweetheart.” 

The sweet laugh that bubbled out of Sombra’s throat warmed him right up even in the middle of the cold of that winter night. The glow of the light outside her door illuminated her face and he swore he never saw anyone more beautiful. 

“I’d like to kiss you,” McCree admitted, blunt and quickly. He wasn’t drunk but alcohol had the tendency to make him say things that were at the front of his mind. 

Instead of quiet acceptance, he felt her grab his coat and drag him down to her level before the lips he’d been staring at all night long finally pressed onto his. McCree wrapped his arms around her, as if anchoring himself to the reality that this day was ending so perfectly. 

As she pulled away, she made no move to remove herself from his hold, instead breathing along with him, the impact of their lip lock made evident from the visual puffs of air in the cold weather. 

“McCree,” Sombra started quietly. Just as he contemplated his name being the sweetest sound ever from her mouth, she continued. “Do you want to come inside?” 

She didn’t even have to ask twice.


End file.
